Kristina Kittensworth/Images
Kristina Meets TUFF Puppy Kristina in her original trollan look in KmTP.PNG|Kristina in her original trollian look Image.jpg|Kristina in her cat form when first appeared in "Kristina Meets Tuff Puppy" Kristina And TUFF Puppy Me in my same Trollan princess dress.png|Kristina in her same Trollan princess dress I m the new princess of trolla by kristinad121-d348tj0.png|Kristina in her Trollan form wearing her princess dress Tuff puppy me in kitten form as k girl by kristinad121-d4lk62c.png|Kristina dressed as her super heroic alter-ego from Bumblyburg, "K-Girl." Me as the teenage drummer kitten girl by kristinad121-d4j119u.png|Kristina as Aaron at '''The Teenager Drummer Kitten Girl"' Kitty comforted me with her singing voice by kristinad121-d4qrmkw.png|Kitty comforted Kristina by singing "Hush, Little Sister K katswell 56 s late bday gift me and kitty by kristinad121-d4qedyu.png|Kitty Katswell and Kristina Kittensworth in their human forms wearing their TUFF secret agent clothes Whitna and i stuck in the strange wacky dimension by kristinad121-d4halpz.png|Kristina and Princess Whitna Floral the White Nephian Fairy are stuck in a strange dimension Tp my whole body is bigger like a parade balloon by kristinad121-d4mdxjs.png|Kristina is blowing up like a parade balloon My t u f f hero outfit transformation by kristinad121-d50vrvd.png|Kristina's T.U.F.F. secret agent outfit transformation Me in tuff puppy styled kitten form as a mermaid by kristinad121-d4ha4no.png|Kristina in her mermaid or mer-cat form Me in my light blue night gown by kristinad121-d4hbemk.png|Kristina Kittensworth in her same blue night gown from Kristina's in Orko's World of Trollans Me in kitten form s laughing expressions picture by kristinad121-d5181r5.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 6 Me in kitten form s facial expressions picture 4 by kristinad121-d51payq.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 5 Me in kitten form s facial expressions picture 3 by kristinad121-d5181bz.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 4 Me in kitten form s facial expressions picture 2 by kristinad121-d50vr9r.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 3 Me in kitten form s facial expressions picture 1 by kristinad121-d50vr2f.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 2 Me in 1970s fashion look from studio 74 by kristinad121-d4h0l3q.png|Kristina in 1970s fashion outfit Me as the medieval princess by kristinad121-d4h0gea.png|Kristina Kittensworth in her Medieval princess dress Kristina and tuff puppy my magical powers attack by kristinad121-d50zued.jpg|Kristina is using her magical powers Katp my tiptoe and running movements by kristinad121-d50zxh3.png|Kristina's tiptoeing and running Katp i can shoot and fly with my jet pack by kristinad121-d50zwvk.png|Kristina Kittensworth's blaster and flying jet pack Katp getting tied up bagged and gagged by kristinad121-d50zw2c.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth got gagged, tied up and bagged I in tp kitten form blew up like a balloon by kristinad121-d4mdnh1.png|Kristina inflated by her own magic goof-up I as a lemonade seller transformed into a trollan by kristinad121-d4harr1.png|Kristina Kittensworth's Trollan transformation by her magic Getting hurt and pointing out by kristinad121-d50zuws.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 1 Kristina And Cal Kissing.jpg|Kristina And Cal Kissing Kristina In TP Kitten Form In Her New Collage Outift.PNG Kristina In TP Kitten Form In Her Racer Outift.PNG My Magical Backup Me in this outfit from katp my magical backup by kristinad121-d56zexh.png i_inflated_by_the_magical_build_up_step_1___4_pg_1_by_kristinad121-d578sxc.png|Kristina Getting Inflated Picture 1 i_inflated_by_the_magical_build_up_step_5___8_pg_2_by_kristinad121-d579oem.png|Kristina Getting Inflated Picture 2 i_inflated_by_the_magical_buildup_step_9___12_pg_3_by_kristinad121-d57c5wy.png|Kristina Getting Inflated Picture 3 i_inflated_by_magical_buildup_step_13___16_pg_4_by_kristinad121-d57ceq2.png|Kristina Getting Inflated Picture 4 i_inflated_by_magical_buildup_step_17_19_final_pg5_by_kristinad121-d57coui.png|Kristina Getting Inflated Picture 5 Kristina Kittensworth's Inflated Adventures Of Dreamlands Me from KKAiD.png Kristina Kittensworth's Fantasy Adventures of Dreamlands KristinaatKKFAoD.jpg|Me in the warrior princess outfit of Dreamlands Kristina vs Evil Mauda Kristina in this outfit from Kristina vs Evil Mauda.png Cal Meets Pac-Man! Kristina.png|Kristina In Her New White Shirt, Cyan Pants And Dark Blue Shoes Emily Kittyshaw - Blueberries Away! Category:Image galleries